Computer Hatred
by alternrockerchick
Summary: While having trouble on deciding on a story... it is the mission of the writer to come up with a wonderfull fanfiction to write.


_**Hey, Guys! I am SO sorry I have not uploaded in a while! I have recently moved and JUST NOW got my internet carrier to understand where to hook up my lovely, lovely internet.**_

_**i am still working on all of my stories... but I (again... another complication) had to switch computers and I am getting them all back onto my new computer this week... so, I will try to add on to Painful Memory AND I got a request to work on Never Leave Me... **_

_**Please hang in there, my lovely readers! I am sorry and to make up for it, I give you all cookies! **_

Struggling to make her brain work, Jasmine glared at her computer, willing the words of her newest fanfiction to magically appear on the screen.

"It worked with Rain, Bets, And Foodfights!" She yelled, frustrated. "The words poured out then! But now you have to go and hate me, huh?"

She slammed her head on the desk, pretending to cry. "Why dont you love me, computer?" She looked up, half expecting a reply to appear on the screen. Something along the lines of screw you... But none came.

"Well, I could do another yaoi.." She thought to herself, bending over the keyboard and typing the first sentence she could think of.

_I gasped, pulling on the long red hair I had grown so fond of. "A-axel...!" I all but screamed as he bit down on my neck, causing a series of reactions throughout my body. _

She stopped, making a face. "That sucks... a lot." She scratched her head, contemplating on throwing the computer away. "Maybe... a yuri? Have not tried that yet."

Again, she watched the computer screen, leaning over the keyboard. "Heh, looks like I can do yaoi easier."

But, still she stared. "I might as well at least try a sentence or two! If my brain would freaking work!"

_I blushed lightly as Yuffie grabbed my hand, pulling me into the mall we were supposed to spend the day in. "Oh, Relax, Xi!" She giggled, placing a kiss on my cheek and dragging me to the nearest weapons stall._

She looked down at the keyboard, a look of boredom now in place. "Really? You give me a Xion/Yuffie fanfic? We need to have a talk about approppriate couples later..."

Searching her notes for any interesting fanfic ideas, she had an idea. "What if it is not KH this time? What about an Anime?" She smiled, but the grin quickly faded. "Which one, though? I could do Inuyasha...Full Metal Alchemist... or even decendants of darkness! There are too many!"

_"Kagome, I told ya a million times! Just because I am in your time, that does not mean I am gonna be wearing this crap!" I yelled, ripping off a shirt Kagomes mom had me try on. I quickly replaced it with my normal outfit. "This is what I wear, not any of... Miroku!"_

_Miroku pranced around in front of a mirror, posing for Sango in some clothes from this time._

"..." She could not think of any complaints for it, until she started trying to write it. "Gah! I feel like I'm cheating on Kingdom Hearts! Writing the Harry Potter one is hard enough!"

The door opened and Keya walked in, laughing at her best friend. "Are you talking to the computer again?" She asked, plopping onto Jasmine's bed and going through her diary.

"There is nothing in there." Jasmine told her without looking behind her. "I told you I would move the real one sometime."

Keya tossed the book down, looking mildly frustrated. "Sure, you pick now to actually get off of the computer and do something..." She mumbled, getting up and searching through the room, stopping behind Jasmine long enough to read what few ideas Jasmine had written.

"Really? Xion and Yuffie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking from Jasmine to her computer.

"The computer had a freaky moment... I mean, with a little tweaking I could get it to work, I guess... but it would take too much..."

"Effort." We both said, finishing my sentence as I began to type another idea.

_It took Keya a moment to relize where she was and begin recognizing places. "No way! The World That Never Was!" She squeaked, trying to figure out where to go first. "The castle!"_

_She raced off, navigating through all of the streets with ease due to her memorizing every part of the game._

_"Hey! Who are you?" Came a voice behind her and she all but screamed. "Turn around and show us who you are." Another equally recognizable voice spoke._

_Keya turned around and ran towards the boys, glomping the red head and snuggling into his chest. "Axel! Zexion!"_

"Interesting... but you know I would tackle the emo." She corrected, grinning from ear to ear. "You know I cant resist me some smexy Zexy."

Mentally shivering at the image, Jasmine turned around and looked up at her friend. "That would be like writing a yaoi with my little brother and Axel. It is just wrong."

Key smiled. "Now why do you say that? Your brother is 14, and so capable of being in a yaoi situation now." She patted my head as I slammed my hands over my ears.

"I sooo could live without that image in my head... Its wrong because you are like my sister... but also cuz you ARE Zexion... you cosplay him and you act just like .."

"That does not mean I cant have him, too!" She squealed, bending down and hugging me. "Give me the emo! Give me the emo!" She chanted. "Unless you would rather we pair him with say...Roxas?"

_Pulling on Zexions sleeve, I almost lost my nerve when he actually looked down at me and set his book aside._

_"Yes, Member Thirtee- Roxas? Do you have an inquiry?" I nodded, trying to will myself to speak. "What do you wish to ask?"_

_"W-would you wanna go on a... what i am trying to say is... uh, do you l-like ice cream?" I asked, looking down at my feet._

_"I would not know, as I have never tried it." Zexion said, looking back at his book. I sighed, looking back at the ground sadly, and he looked back at me. "Was there a particular reason you ask this?"_

_I froze, looking up at him with my jaw dropping. "For the love of... gah!" Xigbar yelled, waking up to us. I went as red as Axels hair when Xigbar looked at Zexion like he was a moron._

_"You might be book smart, kid. But you suck at reading people." He said, ruffling Zexion's hair and revealing both of his eyes at once. "Tiger here is trying to get you to go out on a date with him... very badly, I might add."_

_He looked down at me, laughing. "Say yes, lil emo."_

_Zexion nodded, looking surprised._

Jasmine froze, forcing herself to stop. "W-wait! I'M Roxas!" She yelled, watching Keya laugh. "I am NOT gonna write me n you together in a fanfiction!"

She laughed, pulling up a file on Jasmines computer. "You have put you and Axel together, and Axel is who your lil bro cosplays... still wanna stick with that defense?"

Jasmine fell out of her chair, covering her eyes.  
"Nu uh! EEEWWWW!" She yelled, and Keya walked away. Jasmine could practically see a cat tail swishing behind her.

"See? The computer does not hate you! You just got a new fanfic idea!"

"I dont have to unless my fans review telling me too!" She shot back, laughing. "Very few people actually review my stories! Im safe!"

Keya walked up to the computer, adding her own addition to the story.

_Dear Readers of Animeattempts Fanfictions, _

_Due to a small bet we have, YOU get to chose what Jasmine writes next. Simply pick one of the fanfic ideas here (and if you would like, add a few more ideas to them..) or send a summary in a review. _

_I personnally will make her write whatever gets the most reviews voting for it... plus a couple of the most interesting ones._

_Thank you for your helping... now go vote, pwease!_

_Love, _

_Keya._


End file.
